paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Very Littlest PAW Patrol
20140817_205035.jpg|Fang The Bush Dog 20140818_200702.jpg|Shrunken Dusty, Zuma, Marshall, Rocky, Marie, Ocean, and Fang Summary A jungle curse shrinks the lookout to the size of a dollhouse, including the pups. A little girl thinks that the miniture pups are toys. Now its up to Ryder and Tundra to rescue them. Characters Dusty Zuma Tundra Marshall Rocky Marie Ocean Ryder Fang ( A slow Bush dog pup who has the power to put a jungle curse on anyone who messes with him) Little Girl (no name) Story Zuma: Chews on squeaky toy Ocean: (whispers) Im not talking to Dusty anymore. Zuma: What did you do now? Dusty: All I did was point out that when Ocean walks, her butt goes back and fourth. Thats all. Ocean: Hmph! Dusty: I didnt say it was wrong. I just think its... Hiralous! Hahaha! Zuma: Uh huh... Dusty: Oh come on, Zuma. Everyone is hiralous in their own way. Take Marie. Her tail Straightens when she sneezes! Marie: Ah Choo! Dusty: Hahahaha! Hiralous! Hahaha! Oh! Tundra, loses her cool when you throw a stick pass her! throws stick Tundra: sees stick. ARf arf arf! chases stick Dusty: Hahahahaha! Zuma: Well, how about you? Do you have any hiwalous indiosincrisis or it is just I? Dusty: Are you kidding? I I I Im Hiralously Hiralous. But but Im that way on purpose. Marie; What about Zuma? Theres nothing hiralous about him. Dusty: Oh Conterey! Everything about Zuma is Hiralous. He has a clipboard, he has a fear of marshmallows... Zuma: Hey, thats justifying! They,we soft and squishy. Dusty: The way he talks. Zuma: Thats not Tuwe! Pups expect for zuma laugh Zuma: Hey, there is nothing wwong with talking like this. Dusty: Hahahahaha! Now That is Hiralous! Hahaha! Fang: Eats dog biscuit slowly Ryder: Aww! That is so cute! Mayor Goodway: Ive never seen a Bush Dog before. Ryder: Me neither. His handler said that he is a part of an edcational tour about endangered specis. Mayor Goodway: Well, hes endangered of being too cute! Ryder: Look how he eats! haha. isnt that funny? Fang: Hisss! Ryder and Mayor Goodway: Ahhh! Mayor Goodway: Oh my! Someone woke up on the wrong side of the Bush Dog habaitat. Ryder: Dont worry. I will find out whats wrong with him. Fang: I am from the darkest regions of the jungles of Ta Mango and I do not like being stared at! Ryder: (giggles) Your Voice! Haha Fang:I espically dont like being laughed at by anyone! Ever! Ryder: Right, Got it. No laughing. Uh, could you give me just one moment? Pups, I know none of you would ever laugh at anothet pup, espically a new day camper, right? Pups stare at Dusty Dusty: (reads book) Why is everyone looking at me? Ryder: Can you please for me, be on your extra best behavior? Just until our guest, Fang the Bush Dog feels comfortable here. Pups expect Dusty: Yeah! Sure! No Problem Dusty: Fangs the Maned Wolf? Hehe. You,re kidding, right? Hahaha! Ryder: Dusty! Dusty: Ok, no laughing. Fang: Eats food slowly Dusty: Hello Fang, the Bush Dog . Im Dusty. Fang: Hello, Dusty. Dusty: Wow, I is that really your voice? Fang: Of course its my voice! Rocky: Uh, Dusty will be right back. She has uh a thing.. Fang: Does she know Im from the darkest regions of the jungles of Ta Mango? Rocky; Uh, I dont think so. Zuma: Dusty, youre not doing what Ryder asked. Ocean: Awe you twying to cause a problem? Dusty: Come on! Did you hear that voice? Its Hiralous! Hahaha! Zuma: Wyder simply told us not to laugh at Fang. Dusty: Aww! Ok. Zuma: Im watching you, Husky. Rocky: Fang, I want to usure you that the lookout is where we respect any one and give each one all the space they need. Fang: Gald to hear that. (eats food slowly) Pups giggle Fang: Do not make me angry! You do not want to see me angry! Dusty; I kind of do acutally. Hehe Marie: Shh! Fang: The next one of you who laughs will be cursed! When did I learn the darkest region of the jungles of Ta Mango! When I lived in Ta Mango I ruled the jungle! I was known as a fearsom beast who was not to be messed with. In Ta Mango, The mythscial, magical spells of ancient time are everywhere! Dusty: Seriously? Hes for real with that stuff? Tundra: I could imaginie him being real. (jumps around) Dusty: What the heck is the matter with her? Ocean: Uh, Lets leave Fang alone to be safe. Zuma: Uh, safe is good. Ryder comes in the lookout Ryder: Hi pups. Tundra: Ryder, i really need to go for a quick walk Now! Ryder: Oh, okay. Come on. We will be back in a bit. And remember no laughing. Tundra: Ryder, Less talking and more walking. Dusty: Wouldnt it be hiralous if Mister Never Laughs over there could hit us with her wacky jungle voodoo? Rocky: (gulps) Lets not find out. Ok? Dusty: Pfft! Haha! Theres so such thing as a curse. But I can get that crabby bush dog to start laughing. No problem. Zuma: Dusty, come back! Dusty: Ta Da! Oh, I got a headache! Nothing. (squeezes clown nose) Nothing. Hey! Fang, why did the rubber chicken cross the road? She wanted to strech her legs! Ok, Fang, Here comes the big finish. Sometimes I water the flowers, and sometimes the flowers water me! Water flower breaks and sprays at Fang Dusty: Huh, I really should get that fixed, Fang: Look what youve done! Zuma: Haha ha. Fang: Whos laughing!? Who is it!? Zuma: HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHA! Fang: That does it! A curse upon the lookout! Strong winds open the door and blows the pets away Fangs eyes glow Thunder shrinks the lookout Zuma: What just happen? Ocean: Either, we are really really tiny or everything else is...... huge! Marshall: We are miniature versions of our selves! Rocky: I don't know if people or animals would like it that instead of a pups rescuing them, they would be rescued by teeny tiny ants! Marie: Did you do this, Fang? Fang: Yep. And I hope you have learned not to laugh at me. Marie: But, you shrunk yourself too. Fang: Yes. Well, I did that on purpose. Zuma: Giant fly! Run away! Pups run away Pups: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zuma: Monster Worm! Pups run away Pups: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Zuma: Jumbo Ant! Run for the very littlest lookout! Pups run away Pups: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Little Girl: Mommy look! A dollhouse! Mother: Hmm, I dont remember them tearing down that lookout building. Pups: AHHHHHHHHH! Pups run away Marshall: Oh no! Its her! (Flashback) Little Girl: Aww thats nice. Baby needs a bottle! You have to feed the baby right like this. (puts bottle of milk in marshalls mouth) Haha! Funny Puppy! Now you look like a little baby puppy now. Marshall: Its happening again! Rocky: Dont Worry, my spotted pup friend. This time you will not have to face her again. Marshall: I will feel much better if we all have to wear tutus! Pups: Whoa! Little Girl: Mommy look! I found a doll house, I found a doll house! I wish I still had my little baby spotted puppy, Princess Preious. He could live here! Mother: Thats nice dear. Now hold my hand so we could cross the road. Pups: Ahhh! Ocean: Ah! We are moving! Zuma: Hold on, evewy pup! Rocky: Ah! Easy for you to say! Marie: Zuma, this is all your fault! Zuma: My fault? I didnt shwink us down! Marshall: You are the one that laughed at Fang! Dusty: Laughing at Fang is a prefectly natural reaction. Ocean: Be quiet, Dusty! She will hear you! Rocky: Zuma, Do something! Zuma: Ok, ok. I will handle this. Pups: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhh! Zuma: Just as soon as the building stops moving! Ryder: What a great day, huh, Tundra? Glad I got out for a little while to enjoy it. Well we are back to the lookout. Huh? Wheres the lookout? Tundra: (sniffs ground) Ryder: Tundra, whats with all the sniffing? Tundra: Ryder, Come here! Ryder: Did you find something, Tundra? Fang, Why are you so tiny? And what happened to the lookout and the pups? Answer the second question first. Fang: I shrunk the lookout and everyone in it! Its the one good Ta Mango jungle curse I know. Ryder: Oh no. Did someone laugh at you? Fang: Yes. That Chocolate Lab. Ryder: Zuma? Now about this curse of yours. It is permanent? Fang: Yes! Permanent for at least an hour! I never had one last more than an hour. Ryder: What happens when they wear off? Fang: Everything goes back to normal and no one laughs at me anymore. Tundra: Ryder, I dont see anything that looks like a shrunken look out. Fang: The biggest little girl i have ever seen took it. Ryder: Where did she take it? Fang: How am i supposed to know. I was hiding! Ryder: Ok, ok. Calm down. All we have to do is find that little girl, the pets and the lookout before its too late! Tundra: And before the curse wears off and the building goes back to its real size. Ryder: Right. Tundra,can you pick up any of the pups scents? Tundra: Let me give it a try. (sniffs ground) Oh, yes, thats Marie.... (continues sniffing) Mixed with a dash of Rocky. (continues sniffing) Ok, Ok. Theres a hint of Ocean. (continues sniffing) Wow! Ryder: What? Tundra: I just got a snout full of Dusty. She didnt take a bath in a while. This way! Little Girl: My new dollhouse is so cool! When I look through the windows, its so realistic! Marshall: Oh no! Thats the same look she had right before she tutued me and named me Princess Precious! Little Girl: And the front door really open and close! I love my new dollhouse! The only bad part is, I cant reach the cutie wutie wittle pups inside. Pups: Ahhhhhh! Little Girl: Mommy! I cant get the little animals out of my new dollhouse! How do you get this open? Mommy! I need your help! Marshall: Please, tell me shes not going to make me Princess Precious again. Rocky: Now, now. Shh. You just lie there and catch your breath. Everything will be fine. Marie: (Panicked Whimpers) I dont do well in small spaces! Dusty: Marie, snap out of it! You,re small,too. When the Lookout shrunk, we shrunk. Marie: Oh, right! Thanks. Ocean: Zuma, you have to find Fang and set everything right. Zuma: But Whewe is he? I havent seen him since we ran back in here. Rocky: Fang! Marshall: Fang! Marie: Fang! Dusty: Hes not here! Ocean: But we need him to reverse this curse thingy or we will stay the teenist tiniest pups in the teeniest tiniest lookout forever! (cries) Tundra: Ryder, the pups and the lookout are inside this building. Ryder: Are you sure? Tundra: If theyre not, I will give up my pup license. (sniffs ground) The scent is getting stronger! This way for sure. (continues sniffing) Ryder: How much time do we have? Fang: I dont know. I have no sense of time. Ryder: We better hurry, Tundra. We dont want to be in a building when another full sized building suddendly appears on the third floor. Fang: If you want , I could put a curse on the door. Ryder: No more curses! (knocks on door) Hi, uh, Im selling something for my school, and uh... Tundra, come back! Im so sorry. My dog loves the way youve decorated the place. I better go get her. Mother: I am not going to buy anything! Ryder: Hi, little girl. Thats a very nice dollhouse you have there. Zuma: Thats Tundra and Ryder out There! Theyll get us out of this! Ryder: Where did you get this beautiful dollhouse? Little Girl: I found it in the big empty space on a grassy hill. Ryder: I see. Little Girl: Ive seen you lots of times with all the pups from the PAW Patrol building. Ryder: Thats right. This isnt really your dollhouse. It actually belongs to my dog. She dropped it while we were on our walk. Little Girl: Heh! Ive never heard of a dollhouse dog toy! Ryder: Look how sad she is without her favorite dog toy. Tundra: (whines) Little Girl: Hahaha! Thats a silly puppy. Hee Hee Ha Ha! Wind Whistles Fang: Uh oh. Ryder: What do you mean "Uh oh"? Fang: That wind means the curse is wearing off. Ryder: Wind? Ok, this is the first Im hearing about some kind of warning wind! I need to take that doggy toy dollhouse back, right now! Little Girl: No! Its mine! Tundra: We got a runner! Little Girl: Heh Heh Heh Heh! Pups: Ahhhhhhhhh!! Mother: Where are you going? Ryder: Dont worry, miss, Im watching Her! Im a certified pet sitter! Little Girl: (trips) Whoa! Pups: Whoa! Tundra: (catches the dollhouse sized lookout) Little Girl: Stick, doggy! Stick! Go fetch! Tundra: Arf arf arf! (chases stick) Sorry. I couldnt resist. Ryder: You must have lots of other dollhouses. Wont you give me that one? Little Girl: But I might miss it. Just like I miss my sweet baby spotted puppy. Marshall: Did she say that she misses her "sweet baby spotted puppy"? Little Girl: I named him "Princess Precious". But He ran away, and I miss him so. Marshall: Aww. She misses me. Ryder: Well, I happen to be friends with that baby puppy. And I can bring him by to visit you if you give me that dollhouse. Little Girl: Really? How do you know Its the same baby puppy? Ryder: Please! Little Girl: Well, ok. If I can visit the baby puppy whenever I want. Ryder: Its getting windy, so you should probably run home now. We better hurry. Ocean: Youre back! Dusty: Let me tell you something, Fang. You are amazing at those curses! Fang: Well, hold on cause its about to wear off. Ryder: Fantasic! Zuma: (echoing) Marshall? Marshall? Marshall? Marshall! Marshall? Were you imagining if Fang could really put a curse on this place? Marshall: Yeah, I guess I was. Marie: I mean Fang didnt really put a curse on us? Fang: Well, no. I never actually been able to put a curse on anyone, but if I had, I would have taught you to not laugh at me. Zuma: Fang, Im sorry I laughed at you. Fang: Well, frankly, I..... Dusty: Hehehe. Fang: Frankly, I.... Dusty: Hahahaha! Fang: Well.... Dusty: Hahahahahahahahaha! Zuma: Dusty, will you stop that? Dusty: Its just her voice, its hilarilous! Fang: My voice? Dusty: But you shouldnt get upset. Its what makes you, you. You just got to go with it. Fang: I suppose you are right. Haha. Especially when i get mad, Hahahaha! It is pretty hirarilous. Haha. Dusty: I,ll say! Hahahaha! Uh, mm. What? Ryder: Hey, everyone. We met a new friend while we were out. Little Girl: Princess Precious? Marshall: (gasps) (whimpering) Oh please. Category:Fanon Category:Fanon Episodes Category:Fanon Stories Category:Stories Category:Episodes Category:Episode Category:Summaries Category:Summary Pages